


Number One Fan

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide begins to doubt his worth in the eyes of his boyfriend, Kaneki, who's a famous actor. Luckily, Kaneki finds the perfect way to remind Hide that he's still his biggest fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One Fan

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a gift fic for love-less-love-again! I hope you enjoy it! The actual story itself is below the A/N! But the A/N Is important if you're planning on reblogging it. 
> 
> IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BEFORE REBLOGING: I've realized a lot of people have been sharing my works on Tumblr, and that's awesome! I love it! However, I ask that you do not tag it under the hidekanesupport group, as my work would be considered offensive to them, due to material i've posted in my other stories (not related to Tokyo Ghoul and some related) regarding rape, mpreg, and things like that.
> 
> The hidekane support group would not like to associate themselves with any writers who've written past NSFW, even if it has nothing to do with Tokyo Ghoul, due to the fact that your gallery, or works may be considered harmful to the group. That's what they did to my friend, and while my recent Tg fics don't have any non-con, mpreg, in them, my works from other fandoms do, and that's considered abusive to the hidekanesupport group. Even if It has nothing to do with Tokyo Ghoul, they would rather you not associate yourself with them. So I ask that you do not tag me. Same goes to any other writer/artist/etc., you're considered very harmful.
> 
> Spread the word, anyone who's past works have non-con in them, or mpreg, or anything that's NSFW be they Tokyo Ghoul related or not, you're considered abusive to the hidekanesupport group. Just a heads up. I'll be posting this on my other works, so just in case you ignore this, you'll read it elsewhere.

 

Hide sighed as images of his white haired wonder grazed the television screen, smiling next to his costars as his company glided across the red carpet at the premier for their new movie. Even though the premier hadn't been streamed live, and Kaneki was most likely on his way back home, Hide was well aware that he wouldn't be able to make it back to Tokyo that night.

 

Hide tried to tell himself that Kaneki's absence was okay, that he would just have to get used to his boyfriend's job, but he just couldn't. He couldn't stand the prolonged absence, or the late nights, or anything that Kaneki's career threw in his face.

 

He couldn't stand the way that he compared himself to Kaneki's “friends”, the rich, the beautiful, the important—everything he wasn't. He supposed that paranoia was all it boiled down to, a sick sense of paranoia. Was Kaneki sleeping with his costars? Was he in another relationship? Was his relationship with Hide some sort of tease?   
  


Kaneki always tried to reassure Hide whenever he brought these thoughts up to the white haired actor, but Hide always felt uneasy. He knew that Kaneki kept their relationship secret for Hide's own protection, but the fact that it wasn't “official” gave Kaneki a chance to move on.

 

And honestly, why hadn't Kankei? Hide was so normal, so plain!

 

Not only that, but he was a nerd obsessed with detective novels, a lover of all things orange, quirky, and straight up weird. He was nothing like Kaneki's elegant company.

 

He used to think that Kaneki kept him secret because he was embarrassed of him, and Hide had even offered to leave Kaneki once. Only Kaneki fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Hide's legs, begging him to stay.

 

So really, it had to be about safety.

 

“Stop worrying yourself man, Kaneki loves you,” he repeated over and over again, as he watched his boyfriend wrap his arm around one of his costars waist, pulling her close to him and smiling as the paparazzi snapped a picture that would most likely be on every single magazine cover in Tokyo the next morning.

 

Hide stood off of the couch, and decided to fix himself something to drink in the kitchen. He ordered fast food earlier, so he just had to wait a little while longer. He'd probably go out tonight, maybe catch a movie or something like that.

 

As if on cue, a rather soft knock beat against the wooden door.

 

“Coming!” Hide called as he walked over to the door, “coming!”

 

He didn't even have a chance to pour his drink. But as he opened the door, he realized that he didn't really need to.

 

Standing in the doorway was his tall, lanky boyfriend. In his hands, he held a basket of sparkling wine, a stuffed pink bear, and a balloon reading “I LOVE U”.

“K-Kaneki!? I thought you were in Eng-”

 

  
“Shh!” Kaneki hissed as he pushed Hide further inside of the house, pressing his body against his boyfriend's, and closing the door behind him, “It was hard to get to your house without gathering a crowd.”

 

Behind closed doors, they could speak as loudly and as freely as they wanted to.

 

“You were supposed to be in England! You told me you weren't coming back!” Hide gaped, as he followed Kaneki to the kitchen, “What gives man! You just left me to wail in my loneliness! I can die of loneliness-”   
  
“You're not a rabbit Hide, we've been through this—now sit down, I got you something,” Kaneki's usually assertive voice quivered slightly, as he called Hide to his side. Kaneki had already pulled a seat out for Hide at the small kitchen table, and gently pushed it in after Hide had sat down. Atop of the wooden surface was the basket.

 

“Well, I actually just got back from America, I had a “surprise” meeting that my manager didn't tell me about, and well, they were celebrating Valentine's day,” he began, “And I figured that it would be nice to celebrate it with you....even if I am a little late.”

 

Kaneki grabbed two wine glasses from the basket, and placard them onto the table. Carefully, he began pouring Hide's cup first.

 

“Don't tell me you skipped out on something important Kaneki, not to come visit me!”

  
Kaneki chuckled, “Does it really matter? You're the most important thing to me Hide.”

Hide tried to shake off the guilt with a sip of his wine, “Wow, this is really good Kaneki!”

 

Kaneki smiled as he fumbled through the basket, “Only the best for you—oh, and I have another gift for you, but close your eyes,” now he sounded worried, almost uncertain.

 

“What's up man? Why do you sound so scared?” Hide did as he was told, though Kaneki's tone worried Hide a little, “Hey, don't feel bad about the lonely comment, I know you have-”

 

“Hide, you can open your eyes now.”

 

Slowly, honey brown eyes fluttered opened again, caught in their gaze was a nervous Kaneki, kneeling on one knee, in his hand, a ring.

 

  
“Marry me?”   
  
Hide blinked, unsure of what to do, or even say...was Kaneki serious? Was he certain about this? Was he ready to publicly announce Hide as his husband...yet despite all the doubts circulating in Hide's head, he managed to roll three simple letters off of his tongue.

  
“Yes.”

 

Kaneki breathed a sigh of relief, and gently slipped the silver ring around Hide's finger, “But let's keep your name off of the air, I don't want people sending you hate mail.”   
  


It was starting to become clear to him what this meant. He was getting married to Kaneki, his weird, quirky self was engaged to a flawless Kaneki.

 

“Y-yeah,” Hide could barely contain his emotions, as he brought his finger to his face, marveling at the ring wrapped around it.

 

“But I'm still going to tell them I'm married, Hide! Don't worry about that,” Kaneki stood, and reached for the ready bear in the basket. Playfully, he handed it to Hide.

 

“Happy Valentine's day, Hide, I love you.”   
  
Hide chuckled, and stood to his feet, “I love you too! But I still haven't given you a gift, so close _your_ eyes.”

 

Kaneki smiled, and did as he was told.

 

Soft lips pressed against his, and instinctively, Kaneki wrapped his arms around Hide's waist, pulling him closer. He kissed back, harder than Hide, ran his hands through the blond's hair, and inhaled his every being.

 

Hide himself was just glad to have Kaneki here beside him for once, the engagement was just a bonus.

 

“Happy Valentine's day, man,” Hide whispered, as he pulled away, “Thanks for the gift.”  

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Love-less-love-again, happy Valentine's day! Sorry it took so long, someone dropped out last minute, so I did it for you. I hope you like it, and I enjoyed writing it. Have a wonderful Valentine's day, and God bless!


End file.
